The present invention is related to systems and methods for characterizing data processing devices and systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for characterizing power usage in data processing devices and systems.
Data processing circuits often include a data detector circuit and a data decoder circuit. A data set is typically processed first through the data detector circuit with the results thereof being processed through the data decoder circuit. In some cases, the data set is passed through both the data detector circuit and the data decoder circuit many times before a data output is available. Devices including such data processing circuits often exhibit different power usage characteristics due to, for example, manufacturing variation. The different power usage characteristics can be obtained by testing each device. Such testing negatively affects production cost, and in some cases may be cost prohibitive.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for characterizing power usage in a data processing device.